The Loss Of A Friend
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: (I got this story idea from reading Transformers 3: Dark Of The Moon, and watching the movieFreedom Writers). Sam lost Bumblebee to a shooting at a 7/11 in Las Angels California. Sam is lost without his best friend and guardian by his side. [RATED T FOR VOLIENCE] and make sure you leave a review if you get the chance to…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

L.A CA. 3:09 p.m.

Samuel James Witwicky and Bumblebee or 'Bee' Matthew Prime were in a 7/11 gas station. They wanted to get some sodas from there. the two teenage boys walked to the fridge and pulled two bottles of Coke Zero. they walked up to the counter and paid for their stuff. They didn't know a car was parked outside, four dark-skinned teens got out of the car. the first male had a red shirt and blue jeans on took out a pistol. The guy Amed at the two boys. he pulled the trigger and shot Bumblebee in the chest, the alarm rang and people screamed. Sam wasn't moving. he got onto his knees and cried. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed tears where streaming down his face.

Bumblebee, his guardian. and His best friend. Gone! Gone forever. he cannot bring him back now! Not even Primus could bring back his best friend. Sam pleated for him to wake up.

"Bee please wake up! BUMBLEBEE!" Sam sobbed. He took out his phone and dialed Ratchet's number. _"Hey, Sam."_ Ratchet said _"_ Ratchet, you have to come down here, oh my Primus! He's bleeding fast!" Sam said taking shaky breaths. _"Who is bleeding fast Sam, slow down!"_ Ratchet said "Bumblebee! he got shot in the chest! _"Alright, I'll come to your location, stay there Sam."_ Ratchet said as he hung up. "Please hurry…" Sam said as he stood up.

* * *

The Autobot medic Ratchet came there as fast as he could. He parked the hummer and got out of the hummer. The Autobot medic rushed inside to the boy's side. "Okay, I'm here." Ratchet said as he got to his knees and checked him Ratchet put his hands on his chest, The Autobot's hands where getting soaked in blood, (thank god he was wearing gloves). As he was trying to check him if they shot anything vital. _But they did._ Ratchet had a sad look on his face, as he looked at the Autobot Allie. "Sam…" he said as he looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yes?" Sam asked in concern for his friend.

"Sam, Bumblebee is gone…" Ratchet said.

Sam had never felt so broken and alone in his life. he was trying not to cry… he wanted this to be all a dream. But it wasn't a dream, this was real life, and his best friend… his best friend and Guardian was gone. _Gone from his life._ Yes, he still has Optimus and the others, but he wanted his best friend back so badly. It's insane. One minute they're going to a 7/11 to get sodas and go home. But all of this shit has to happen to him. Sam felt a tear escape from his eye and landed on his best friend's cold lifeless body. He had to be strong for Bumblebee, _this is what he would wan_ t—in the words of Optimus himself. Sam got to his feet and left the store. he went into his Camaro and opened the door. he looked at his keys and saw that it had the Autobot insignia on it. Bumblebee gave it to him after their 10th anniversary of how they met. "Sam took the keys and put them in the ignition and drove off home.

* * *

 **A\N: Hi, guys, it's me again. I got this idea from reading Transformers dark of the moon and watching the movie Freedom Writers. So don't forget to favorite and review on this story. Well, bye guys**

 **—** **Bumblebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A NEST plane landed at base. all of the Autobots watched as six soldiers came out of the plane with a casket. Sam was the last one to come out of the plane. He was still really upset because his best friend died at a 7/11 gas station. But, at least he passed with honor.

Sam got out of the plane and looked around. he saw soldiers walking or just doing whatever. But Sam wasn't paying attention to the other soldiers, he was only paying attention to Bumblebee. he was the only one that mattered at this point in his life. No one else. Not even the others mattered. he told his mom what had happened just a few days ago after he was shot and killed after school. One of the best Autobot soldiers. Shot dead!

"Sam." Captain William Lennox walked up to him and put a hand on his right shoulder. "How are you doing?" Not the time to ask that, Sam was sure that this wasn't the time nor the place to ask him how was he doing. The Autobot Allie sighed and answered his question. "How do you think I'm doing William, I just lost my best friend to a shooting at a 7/11!" Sam shouted, taking Bumblebee's black Autobot leather jacket off. Sam walked off. _he was pissed now…_ Will thought.

Samuel walked through the Autobot hanger and saw Ratchet. the bearded man walked up to Sam in sorrow. "Sam, I'm so sorry about Bee." Ratchet said. Sam was about to break down and cry, but he didn't he kept his cool. "Optimus should be arriving shortly." Ratchet said. "Where is he? He's not in Washington?" Sam asked. "He is, but he went to pick up Amanda from the airport." Ratchet said. "Oh, alright," Sam said as he walked away. William and a few soldiers had Bumblebee's casket. the casket was silver and it was covered by the American flag.

Sam looked at the casket. He couldn't hold back tears any longer. Sam saw Optimus Prime approach the hanger. When he saw Optimus get out, the first instinct he had was to stay strong for the Autobot leader, he lost a family member also on this day. and he was Bumblebee.

Sam saw his wife Amanda and his children all coming out of the truck one by one. Amanda had Thomas hugging her and crying on her shoulder, Michael and Orion had their heads hanging and Optimus—he was trying to remain strong for the Autobots and his family.

He saw Sam standing there. Optimus walked over to the boy and opened his arms. Sam took it eagerly and hugged him. The Autobot Leader rubbed his back in comfort and remorse.

"I-I'm so sorry Optimus, I should've kept him safe!" Sam said as he sniffled. "It is alright Sam, it wasn't you're fault. it was those people outside the store." Optimus said, comforting the boy more. He showed anger, but not towards Sam—he was showing anger towards the people who killed his oldest son. Optimus thought those boys were working for the Decepticons.

No… Optimus cleared the image from his head. There's no way that they could be working with Megatron and his boys. But then again, he will hire them for the money. _Spanish fragger._

(A\N: If anyone is Spanish and reading this. I didn't mean all Spanish people are bad people. My friends are Spanish. so please don't take this as an offense. It is just a story).

Optimus was very angry at his brother for this, that his brother would hire a hitman to do his dirty work. _Puta_ (Bitch) Optimus walked away from his family to go see Ratchet.

Sam sighed and took out his phone. he saw that his mom was calling him from California. he pressed answer and put his iPhone 6 to his ear. "Hey mom," Sam said as he walked out of the building.

Ratchet was in the MedBay preparing Bee for the faunal. Then Amanda walked inside the MedBay, Ratchet looked up from was he was doing and saw her. "Can I come in?" Amanda asked. Ratchet nodded and she walked inside. Amanda saw Bumblebee's casket. She quietly gasped and put a hand over her mouth. it was open. Bee was laying inside, he had his ASU (Army Service Uniform) on. Amanda took her hand and moved. a strand of blonde hair from his closed eyes. Amanda bent down and kissed her son's forehead. she sighed as tears threaten to fall out of her eyes. Amanda walked out of the medley and back to her family.

* * *

 **A\N: If anyone is Spanish and reading this. I didn't mean all Spanish people are bad people. My friends are Spanish. so please don't take this as an offense. It is just a** **story.**

 **This was a very sad chapter for me to write, it is very hard for me to write stuff like this, but I did it. all in two hours it's now 12:37 p.m and I and on the plane. I'll update maybe tomorrow, I have another story too, called Bright Lights I need to get working on. so later guys didn't forget to review and favorite this story. Bye for now**

 **—Bumblebee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A\N: Hi guys, I am so sorry I took so long with this, I got writer's block when I was on vacation. and I was reading my new comics. I want to complete my collection, so I'm trying to work on that. So, I was taking a break from FanFiction, but now I'm back! Yay! I should shut the frag up now and get into this fic.**

* * *

Samuel James Witwicky was wearing his suit and tie as he sat in a chair in the front where his casket was. a picture of the blonde haired teenager could be seen to the left side of the casket, Sam saw another American flag on the wooden casket. But, one part of the casket was open. Samuel walked over to it. He looked at Bumblebee's peaceful face. Sam shaded a tear and it fell on Bumblebee.

Sam was still hurt by what happened. He couldn't believe what happened to his best friend. Sam took a couple of deep breaths in and out to steady himself. he saw Optimus walk in. he had a black suit and a red tie. Sam took another breath again to steady himself. He walked over to Optimus. The Prime put a hand on Sam's shoulder making Sam look up.

"Sam, I know this is hard for you. and this is hard for me too. But we would go through this together." Optimus said as he pulled Sam into a hug. Sam was so cold inside now, but Optimus' warm hugs always felt better to Sam. "It's alright Sam, it's alright." Optimus' calm voice soothed his nerves. "T-Thanks Optimus," Sam said as he looked up at the leader of the Autobots. he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Why does this slag have to happen to me?!" Sam asked, Optimus took a piece of tissue and handed it to Sam. "I hate this, I hate this so much." Sam sobbed. "Shhhh, Sam." Optimus tried to soothe the teen. Sam calmed down just a little bit. Optimus herd something. he turned his head and saw his wife. Amanda Prime. Amanda walked up to him. "It's about to start…" Amanda said. Optimus nodded as he took Sam out of the room for them to set up.

The faunal was about to start. People were already sitting down for it. the Priest was at the podium ready to speak. "Here lies a great man, a hero. An Autobot. Bumblebee Matthew Prime." he said.

Sam was sitting in the front, he looked at the paper in his hands. it was just a few words that he typed up on his computer last night. Sam looked down at the piece of paper, then back at the podium where the priest was talking. He couldn't do this—but then again, he has too. For his best friend.

* * *

It was his time to get up and say a few words. Sam sighed nervously as he walked up. "Uh, hi," he said trying to remain calm, he stacked his papers up and put it down on the podium. "Uh, before I start, I want to shout out. Optimus and Amanda Prime. Without them, I wouldn't be able to come up here today and talk about. I know this is very painful to talk about but…" He took a deep breath. "Bumblebee was my best friend. Probably one of the closest people I've ever known." Sam took another shaky breath before he continued. "Oh my god… I'm not good at this…" Sam muttered to himself. Sam sat down, Optimus walked over to him and sat with him. "Oh, Primus Optimus… I cant do this shit, I just can't…" he said as the Autobot leader. Sam said as he looked down at his feet. "Optimus, I don't think I can do this…" Sam said as he looked at him. "It is alright Sam, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Optimus said as he patted his back.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked. "No thanks… I don't want to." Sam said. "Alright, you don't have to," Optimus said as he patted cams back one more time.

* * *

It was over. Sam walked out of the building and to his car. "Sam?" Optimus asked. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "Good luck," he said. Sam, he'd onto the door handle of his Camaro. "Same to you and your family," Sam said as he opened his car door and drove off.

* * *

 **A\N: Finally done with this chapter! That was a PAIN in the aft to do. So, hope you like it so far. I hope you guys leave a review! Bye!**

 **—** **Bumblebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam was sitting in his bedroom of his house he was on his Facebook on his Apple laptop. Sam was looking at some pictures of him and Bumblebee. All the memories they've shared over the past 10 years. Now, it had come to an end because of those kids! What idiots.

Sam found a video of him and his best friend on Facebook. it was their recent one they did

 _Sam! Point the camera at me."_ Bee said, Sam pointed it at him. Bee waved and went back to eating his food. em"Bee!"/em Sam said. Sam paused the video. He sighed and walked to the other side of the room. He laid on his bed and sighed. he went on his iPhone and saw messages from William and Optimus. He called Optimus back.

 _"Sam. The Decepticons went to the cemetery and revived Bumblebee."_ Optimus said. "Shit…" Sam said as he got him and grabbed his suitcases and put some clothes in it. he packed up and zipped up his suitcase, got his keys and wallet, then walked out of his room. He took out his iPhone 6 and saw a text from Mikaela.

Sam was now there at LAX. He walked up to the self-ticket machine. he then walked to the security area and walked into it.

After that, he walked to the gate and sat down in one of the chairs and took out his TRANSFORMERS EXODUS novel out of his backpack and continued where he left off.

Sam was very engaged in his book. he took his phone out of his jeans pocket checked his iPhone 6 what time it was the big white numbers said; 9:45. Thursday, November 9. Sam looked at his plane ticket it had the information on it

AMERICAN AIRLINES

FLIGHT NO: 135254.

BOARDING TIME:11:30

SEAT:A4

NAME:James Witwicky, Samuel

FROM:South Gate, CA

TO:Washington D.C.

CLASS:Y

DATE:9NOV

Sam put it back in his Deception jacket. He grabbed his bag and suitcase and he got something to eat, Sam went to a Starbucks to get a hot chocolate. He walked to the cashier. and placed his order. "Hi, can I have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel."

Sam went on his iPhone 6 and waited for his drink. It was really cold outside since it's cold outside, and it's going to snow next month. Sam got two missed calls from William. he swiped to the left with his thumb. he put it to his ear. "Hey, Will. what's up?" Sam asked as he got his hot chocolate. he took a sip of it and walked back to his gate with his suitcase, he then sat back down and waited for his flight.

* * *

They were now getting on. They all boarded the plane. Sam sat down and took out his laptop and FaceTimed Mikaela. "Hey," Sam said. "Hey, what's up?" Sam said, he put on his seatbelt. "I'm good, what's up with you?" Sam said. "Good. I'm on the plane now heading to Washington D.C. When are you coming?" Sam asked as he went on his phone and saw a text from Optimus again. Mikaela looked at the Apple in the back of his grey iPhone 6. A few seconds later. he put his phones in airplane mode. he tapped the little airplane and it said. Airplane Mode: On. Sam put his phone back in his pocket. "So, when are you going to D.C?" Sam asked as he sat back in his seat. _"I'm probably coming tomorrow,"_ Mikaela said. "Okay."

Sam got his Apple Bluetooth earbuds out of his Deception jacket and opened the charging case then put them in his ears. he dragged his finger on the trackpad, onto the doc and clicked on the movie he was watching.

Transformers The Movie. (The 1986 movie). He was watching the beginning, the where The Decepticons broke into the Autobots ship, Megatron transformed into a pistol and Starscream shot, Huffer, Ratchet, and Ironhide. the flight attendant came to his seat and tapped him on the shoulder. Sam paused the movie and looked at the lady.

"Excuse me? the plane is going to leave the gate in just a few minutes, so I need you to turn off all electronic devices please, you can use them when we get into the air alright?" she told him. "Okay." Sam took his earbuds out of his ears and put them, back in the case and closed them he put it back in his pocket. (the case charges. My brother has them, they're amazing!) The pilot got on the PA system.

 _"Attention passengers. we are beginning to depart to Washington Dulles International Airport in a few minutes, our arrival time will be 5 hours and ten minutes. Please put your tray tables and your seats back in the upright and locked position because we will be taking off pretty soon." he said. "Sam put his laptop in the seat pocket and put his tray table in the upright position."_ the pilot said.

Sam took out his TRANSFORMERS EXODUS book and he opened it where he left off.

The plane took off. Sam took out his laptop and continued to watch Transformers the While on the flight.

* * *

 **A\NIm done with chapter 4! YES! Finally! so yeah, see you in chapter 5!**

 **—Bumblebee**


End file.
